1. Field of the Invention
The invention, in general, relates to a change-over support for facilitating the transfer of a load between a parking or storage position and a transport vehicle and, more particularly, to a change-over support of the kind which permits moving the load between low and high positions with relatively small forces.
2. The State of the Art
The invention is based upon a change-over support of the kind described in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/051,328 which is expressly incorporated by reference herein. The object of the apparatus disclosed by U.S. application Ser. No. 09/051,328 is to enable a person at any location and without special devices, such as cranes or fork lifts, to move a load from a vehicle to a storage or parking position. The apparatus provides for a lifting and lowering device, including four distributed points of engagement, for synchronously lifting and lowering a load . Also proposed is a combination of an engaging funnel and centering cone for grasping and pushing the load under its own weight as well as for a defined placement thereof on the loading bed. The lifting and lowering device comprises four hydraulic cylinders mounted on a frame and energized from a hydraulic pump by a control. Lifting and lowering of a container or of a pallet or any kind of load takes place substantially vertically of the frame rather than to the ground. The container, for instance, is moved to a desired location by a motorized vehicle and lifted off the frame by a lifting and lowering device of short stroke of about 8 to 12 inches, and ground posts are then used in a vertical disposition. The four cylinders are thereafter retracted with the container being placed on the ground posts at the same time. The height of these ground posts is somewhat greater than three feet. Thereafter, the vehicle may withdraw from the supports without the container. The operation is reversed for loading the container onto a vehicle. Such containers have proven themselves in practical applications. To place a container at a loading site takes about one minute. Following loading, the container may be moved to another site for unloading and subsequent removal to yet another location. Changing of all or part of the loaded goods from a vehicle onto a floor, rather than from the vehicle onto a support structure, would in many applications be of advantage. It should also be possible without crane or fork lift to lift a platform or container from its low position to an elevated position for loading onto a vehicle. One way of accomplishing this is by hydraulic struts of the kind disclosed, for instance, by U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,598. Pallets or containers are usually structured in a cost-efficient manner and function independently of a vehicle and as a rule without their own power supply. Any motor and its handling devices are usually mounted on the vehicle. The four hydraulic struts may be supplied with pressure fluid from the vehicle. This would, however, require connecting and disconnecting hydraulic hoses for each operation. Each time there is a potential for loss of hydraulic fluid into the environment. One of the main purposes of containers is to provide transport space which is as large and inexpensive as possible and which while being of low tare weight accommodates a maximum net weight. Hydraulic cylinders which are strong and long and which do not buckle suffer from the drawback of being quite heavy. Hydraulic cylinders used as support struts have not been widely accepted.
It is an object of the invention to make it possible without ancillary hoisting equipment to move loaded goods, whether on platforms such as transport structures, pallets or containers, into elevated or lowered positions relative to ground. Primarily, but by no means exclusively, the hoisted position is to be useful for mounting on or dismounting from a vehicle, and the lowered position is to serve as short or long term storage or parking at a given location. A further task of the invention is in a simple manner to combine the transition between a parking position and a vehicle.
In accordance with the invention the change-over support comprises a force arm extending as a pulling lever upwardly from a joint shaft and constituting a lever variable relative to the ratio of the length between load arm and force arm, the load arm being relatively shortened for overcoming situations of maximum tractive forces.
A first experimental mechanism has demonstrated as an important aspect of the invention, an interaction of movement of favorable lever ratios not hitherto used in practical applications. The interaction is the result, on the one hand, of the joint function and, on the other hand, it is the mechanical advantage of the lever transmission. In an actual embodiment three primary concepts may be realized at relatively little complexity:
Structuring the change-over support as a rolling rail or skid in an idealized form;
Structuring the change-over support as a knee joint;
Structuring the change-over support as a multiple joint.
In each case, it is possible with little material expenditure to facilitate the lifting and lowering of a load relative to ground by means of the mechanical advantage derived from a lever transmission. With relatively small force, heavy weights may thus be lowered to ground and lifted again to an elevated position by means of a traction device of the vehicle. It has been possible with the novel apparatus by the interaction of forces between vehicle and load to make use of the lever principle in a particularly advantageous manner. As is well known, all lever shears systems require extremely large forces in extreme positions. By contrast, the novel arrangement optimizes the ratio of load arm to force arm in the least favorable dispositions in terms of force. Forces and loads are optimally taken into consideration on the part of the vehicle.
A large number of embodiments are possible in accordance with the invention. Preferably, the change-over supports are structured as struts or rocker arm supports with one or more knee or toggle joints. It is particularly advantageous to align the shafts of the joints parallel to the axles of the vehicle. In this manner traction forces acting in the driving direction of the vehicle may generate, or be converted to the requisite pivoting or tilting forces. Consequently, for purposes of the vertical movement, the motor vehicle need no longer be placed under the loading structure, in contrast to the lifting and lowering device in accordance with U.S. application Ser. No.: 09/051,328 referred to supra. Advantageously, every knee joint support consists of at least two arms connected by a joint. The internal knee angle of the load arm may be limited by abutments to angles larger than 90xc2x0. Moreover, each strut may be provided with two or more joints with each knee angle of the load arm being limited by abutments. The change-over of the load from a parking or storage position to the vehicle may be carried out in the manner disclosed by U.S. application Ser. No.: 09/051,328. By contrast, however, complete or partial lowering of the load to ground is carried out in accordance with the invention in the manner to be described.
As previously mentioned, the change-over supports may in an idealized case be structured as a rolling rail or skid provided with a traction arm which is extensible beyond the connecting joint of the structure. The rolling rail structure offers the advantage that during lowering and lifting movement the forces are changing continually and subject the drive system to a uniform load. The knee support or joint is advantageous in that the struts may be folded to the shortest possible dimension. This is of utmost importance in respect of the vehicle. To this end, the joints are structured to be collapsible in a direction opposite to the tractive force. The forces from the pivoting devices may be transmitted in many different ways as, for instance, by hand winches, lever spanner and the like. The pivoting movement may be carried out by pushing or pulling forces generated by mechanical, electrical or hydraulic pivoting devices. In accordance with a very simple embodiment, the struts at both sides of the structure are connected by parallel links to coordinate the movement of all struts where a load has to be lowered or lifted in a parallel orientation relative to ground. The pivoting devices are structured as motorized or hydraulic means and are rigidly mounted on the motor vehicle. In this connection, the motor vehicle is advantageously provided with a shift prevention device for insertion between the struts and the motor vehicle. It counteracts the tractive force for lifting and lowering the structure so that neither the motor vehicle nor the transport structure may horizontally shift as a result of the pivoting forces. The shift prevention device may be a movable shaft. Alternatively or additionally, it may be operated with a vehicle support. Moreover, the pivot devices are advantageously provided, at least in part, with a tow cable advantageously mounted at the rear end of the vehicle. Even if the motor vehicle is not aligned precisely with the structure forces acting slightly laterally may be absorbed by the cable. In order to prevent an excessive load on the vehicle frame the pivoting devices as well as the vehicle support should have a common point of engagement on the vehicle. The load bed support may be structured as a spring, for instance a pneumatic spring, so that during lowering of the structure onto the ground at least the terminal part of the movement may act as an energy storage for facilitating subsequent. An optimum solution results from a shift prevention device being arranged on both sides of the vehicle and from the pivot devices being arranged on the longitudinal center axis of the vehicle. In accordance with a further embodiment, one or more intermediate levels or decks may be arranged within the structure or container or structure which may be similarly lifted or lowered by the novel change-over support.
The novel arrangement operates in two directions and relates to two basic manipulations for which hitherto no practical solutions had been found, particularly for joint action. This is the complete lowering of a container to the ground without the aid of a crane, and the loading of cargo anywhere, also without a crane or fork lift. It has been found through experience, that one individual may move several hundred kilograms with simple utensils. Special utensils are, however, required at weights in excess of one ton. This is all the more true at weights of perhaps 1 to 3 tons or more and where the object to be moved is also very large. It has been recognized that it is simple to deposit a load where the vehicle is itself provided with lifting equipment. Merely lifting and lowering also constitutes a simple manipulation. The situation changes, however, if a structure of 2 to 4 tons or much more weight and a length of several yards, and deposited anywhere on the ground needs to be placed on a load bed with a precision in the millimeter range. The purpose of the novel arrangement also resides in the fact that the load when lowered may be captured and shifted under its own weight and deposited on a load bed in a precisely defined position. As for loading use is made of the total weight, the weight as such is no longer of any importance. The load may be quickly changed from a vehicle to a parking or storage position. Also, the structure of a given kind or a loaded one may be quickly exchanged for another or empty one. The invention may be practiced with light vehicles as well as heavy vehicles, even with a recess or pit in a ground surface.
Furthermore, the novel arrangement is characterized by modular construction. A first module is structured as a change-over support offering parking positions as well as a lifting and lowering device. A second module is structured as a transverse support or group of transverse supports, and may be affixed as a structural unit to the underside of a structure. The two modules, i.e. the change-over support module and the structural module may be economically manufactured in large series and may be furnished to vehicle and container manufacturers. It has been found that at the same time many problems in the current state of the art may be solved by making use of the dead space for the resiliency of the vehicle frame, particularly in light vehicles. In particular, the change-over support may be of light construction requiring only a slight reduction of the net weight. The change-over support is particularly advantageous for vehicle trailer, but it may also be mounted on a motor vehicle. The change-over support is structured as a platform mounted on the structure and has associated therewith a short-stroke lifting and lowering device. In an especially preferred embodiment, the change-over support is provided with two longitudinal and two transverse braces which are longitudinally and transversely adjustable to complement different vehicular frames. The aggregate for the motor drive, the control tubes and the control elements may be mounted on an additional center brace. The longitudinal and transverse braces may be structured as interlocking profiles with the longitudinal braces being provided with a number of recesses for insertion to any desired width relative to the longitudinal braces. In this manner it is possible to set, within certain maximum and minimum values, the width to any desired dimension. Any protruding ends may be removed by the manufacturer of the vehicle.
Preferably, the structure is provided with at least two rigidly mounted transverse supports for selectively mounting floor support posts either as rigid posts or as rocker arm posts or folding struts so that the structure may either be quickly changed from a parking or storage position to being part of the vehicle, or lowered to ground. It is also possible to provide three or more transverse supports. A lock may be actuated by the motor drive for releasing or opening the connection. The transverse supports of the structure are each provided with preferably planar support surfaces and a center aligning funnel, a lifting device being associated with each support surface and a aligning bolt being associated with the centering funnel. Lifting devices and centering bolts are arranged on the change-over support. In case three or more transverse supports are used, a lifting device, preferably structured as a hydraulically actuable cylinder may be associated with each support surface. A central centering device is arranged between two lateral transverse supports. Accordingly, there will preferably be a total of two centering devices for one structure. Furthermore, in accordance with the invention, side covers may be attached to the transverse and longitudinal braces. The length of the transverse and longitudinal braces is adjusted or shortened to suit an actual vehicular frame. In accordance with the invention any loading bed or structure may either be rigidly supported on the bottom or connected to a vehicular frame which may be moved under the structure. In that case the platform is placed on the vehicular frame by a lifting and lowering device mounted on the vehicular frame or it may be lifted off the vehicular frame for transportation by a light motor vehicle. According to the invention, the structure or the platform including any kind of structure functions as a load and must comply with given traffic regulations. The change-over support is preferably of lightweight construction. The inventor has also recognized that significant areas of cargo handling have hitherto not been accorded sufficient attention. Among these are the transfer of bulky and light individual pieces and, above all, the time factor. Even large volumes are rapidly moved over great distances. However, problems emerge only when the goods have arrived at their point of destination, since the acceptance of large volumes in many cases cannot be planned in advance. The vehicle must then remain idle at the point of destination for a considerable time so that the vehicle is in fact converted into a very expensive storage facility. The invention solves the time problem in an economical manner, by suggesting a combination of different points of emphasis: In the case of light goods the vehicular frame may be moved between sites by a small truck (pick up trucks) of 3.5 or 7 tons or by a Jeep(copyright) of appropriate traction. In this connection, the vehicle may be built to include the elements of the invention. The loading bed may be deposited on the ground by simple posts as shown in U.S. aplication Ser. No.: 09/051,328 or it may be connected to a vehicular frame. The vehicular frame may be moved below a platform rigidly mounted on the ground. The vehicular frame is provided with a short-stroke lifting and lowering device so that the driver may by himself carry out the change over from parking or storage position to the vehicle in a simple manner, without any auxiliary equipment (such as a crane, fork lift, etc.) and free of any hazard, since the lifting and lowering device need be adjusted only by a stroke of about 12 to 16 inches, i.e. the approximate length of a foot. In a normal operation the lifting and lowering device only functions to change the platform from a parking or storage position to the vehicle and vice versa. For that reason, as well as being integrated into the vehicular frame it is much more cost-efficient than conventional cargo transfer devices such as cranes, fork lifts and the like. A motorized lifting and lowering device engages support points and is preferably structured for lifting as well as lowering by the support points. To this end, four lifting and lowering devices are distributed over the base surface of the container and are provided with support points for engagement by controllable lifting elements such as pneumatic cylinders, hydraulic cylinders, pneumatic springs, spindle drives or threaded shafts. For higher demands it is also possible, for leveling the container, synchronously to adjust the motors in pairs or individually. However, the lifting and lowering device may also be provided with motorized or manually operable lever shears lifts or with a cable winch including a support mast. Preferably, the support points are arranged in the outer quarter sections of the container and are structured as transverse supports with the support points being placed at the outer end sections of the transverse supports. Preferably, the support points are formed on those transverse supports which mount or receive the struts by way of horizontal support arms. It is particularly efficient to arrange a centering funnel in the center section of each of the two transverse supports, for accepting a centering bolt arranged on the vehicular frame or for moving and placing the container on the vehicular frame in a defined position. The vehicular frame may be a twin-axled trailer provided with two support braces having hoists associated therewith, preferably with two hydraulic cylinders each, as well as with a centering device arranged in the center of each support brace. The two support braces are arranged in the two outer quarter sections of the container. However, trailers built with one, two or three axles are also possible. In a particularly preferred embodiment the platform as well as the support points are symmetrically structured so that they may be used in the same way in both towing directions.
For applications as universal as possible, it is proposed to provide crane hooks at the ceiling of the container in two transverse planes which include the support points or support braces. Also, between the support points, engagement surfaces and a space for accepting a fork lift should be provided. A container structured in this fashion may also be transported or loaded onto railroad wagons or large trucks in a manner well known. A mechanically or hydraulically actuable retaining device for preferably engaging the centering funnel and structured as a snap or spring-loaded lock, is arranged between the container and the vehicular frame. If the container is frequently to be placed into very tight spaces, it is recommended to provide rollers or casters at the supports which may be raised or lowered, as required. The container may first be moved by a towing vehicle into an optimum position. Any precise placement, including, for instance, rotation by 90xc2x0, may subsequently be carried out manually by means of the rollers. This is of great advantage in very tight spatial conditions, as almost always prevail, for instance, at construction sites or exhibitions or when moving furniture in an urban environment. The surprising advantage resides in the fact that an enterprise need no longer keep, for instance, 15, 30 or more vehicles but just a few vehicles or towing vehicles. Since the costs of a loading surface including appropriate structures or corresponding containers are only a fraction of those of a motor vehicle, the loading surfaces or containers may be cost-efficiently left at a destination point until they have been completely emptied. Many craftsmen customarily move substantial portions of building materials and required tools between their plant or office and a construction site on a daily basis or even more frequently. The exchangeable container system would avoid many of those moves. The number of required containers, vehicular frames and towing vehicles depends upon given circumstances. The invention makes possible many other advantageous applications. For instance, the structure may be built as a shed supported on preferably vertically adjustable support legs for the stationary duration. For changing to a subsequent construction site such shed may be moved on a vehicular frame by a light motorized vehicle. The structure may be adapted to given circumstances and in accordance with a further advantageous embodiment is built as a container used as a transport vessel between different locations. Such container may, for instance, be loaded at a producer of light agricultural products, for furniture removals, for package mail, for baskets for delicate goods, for beverages and market kiosks, or for light industrial goods such as insulating materials. It may be placed on a vehicular frame and then be transported over at least part of the distance to a destination point by a light motor vehicle. For some applications it is advantageous to permit the height of the transport structure to be changed. The loading bed could thus be placed in an optimum position and the height of each support could be adjusted to the terrain or to move one or more platforms into a horizontal disposition. Also, one or more platforms may be structured for direct placement on a loading bed of a transport means or on the ground, such that over large distances, for instance, individual pieces are transported by railroad, for instance, where transfer takes place by crane hooks or fork lifts. The structure may also be set up as an exhibition container such that light parts required for an exhibition booth are transported in it, and the platform and its superstructure are then used as the exhibit or part of an exhibit or sales booth.
The invention may be practiced in many different ways for heavy as well as for light goods. The useable working surface of the alignment funnels and of the support plates is about equal in size. Since the accuracy of maneuverability of a vehicle is about 8 to 29 inches, it is proposed to restrict the lateral measurements of the support plates and alignment funnel accordingly. A somewhat experienced driver of a vehicle would be able to park his vehicle on a given surface within a tolerance of about 4 to 10 inches. For many reasons, the struts are not unduly widely spaced from each other. On the one hand, the required surface or the lateral dimensions of a parked container are to be as small as possible. On the other hand, a large overhang increases the strain exerted upon it the structure. If, however, a driver is able to park a trailer or the vehicle itself within the mentioned tolerance of 8 to 20 inches, the alignment of the structure on a vehicular frame is ensured. It is important not to place the alignment funnel unduly high and not to let it protrude from the loading bed. Commencing at a given basic surface, the height of the funnel increases as the angle becomes more acute. An angle of 90xc2x0 is preferred. About 120xc2x0 represents an optimum compromise in respect of the sequence of movement and the structural height. The lower edges of the alignment funnel and the support plate form a common support plane. Accordingly, the container, if it is empty, for instance, may be placed anywhere without any support legs, stacked with other containers or transported by railroad or truck. Preferably, the support point are formed at two hollow profile transverse beams in which the legs may be mounted by insertion. Crane hooks are arranged at the ceiling of the container at two lateral planes which include the support points. Moreover, engagement surfaces for fork lifts may be arranged between the support points. In accordance with a further embodiment, a mechanically or hydraulically actuable lock engaging at the centering funnels is arranged between the platform and the vehicular frame. The placement of the transverse beams in the special transverse planes yields the great advantage of essential forces being directly diverted to the vehicular frame or ground, without affecting the superstructure, i.e. the container. The superstructure may thus be constructed in a lighter fashion.